


Wet

by nekluvshp



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi slid his index finger into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, being sure it was plenty wet enough for the job it was about to do. Then, with a pop, he pulled the digit free and stuck it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little ficlet I came up with last year. Sasuke is 12 and Itachi is 17, just so that's clear.

“I-Itachi?” Sasuke gulped as he backed away from his older brother. He foot caught on a leg of the coffee table and he stumbled a little but managed to keep himself standing. “Aniki?”

“Yes, Otouto?” Itachi asked as he advanced on the twelve year old, his blank face carefully hiding all emotion. 

The younger boy continued moving back and asked, “What… what are you going to do to me?” He was trembling slightly and internally cursing himself for still feeling so small and helpless against his brother. 

An almost maniacal grin split Itachi's face. “Oh, I think you know, little brother. I think you know.”

Sasuke attempted to turn tail and run but he tripped over his own sock in the process and landed hard on his side on the wooden floor. “Please, don’t!” He begged as he slid back across the floor to put some space between them. “It’s so gross!”

Itachi crouched in front of him, trapping the preteen between himself and a wall. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. But I’ve told you what would happen and you ignored my warnings.”

As a last-ditch effort, the younger raven pushed Itachi away as hard as he could and began crawling and scrabbling his way up the hall. 

With a dramatic sigh at his brother’s useless attempts to get away, Itachi stretched out one arm and took a hold of Sasuke's ankle just before it was out of reach. The boy let out a squeak as he fell flat on the floor and then nearly squealed when he began sliding backwards, the action causing his shirt to ride up. 

“No, Itachi, don’t! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. I promise!” Sasuke thrashed and squirmed to try and get out of the tight hold on his ankle, but failed miserably.

Itachi dragged the smaller boy beneath him and straddle his legs, pinning Sasuke's knees together with his own. “You should have thought about the consequences of your actions then, huh?” He asked as he grabbed his brother’s wrists and held them behind his back with one hand. 

They were silent and still for a moment as Itachi waited to see if Sasuke would answer. The only reply he received was a violent jerk from Sasuke in an effort to dislodge the larger body. Failing again, the boy went still.

“Now that you’ve finished acting like a baby, you understand why I’m doing this, don’t you?” Itachi asked, wanting to be clear. 

Sasuke ignored him and glared at the wood just past the end of his nose. There was a sharp pinch to his side. “Answer me.” Sasuke nodded. “Good, now its time for your punishment.”

The younger of the two turned his head and pressed his cheek to the cool floor, resigning himself to his fate. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Itachi's free hand moving toward its owner’s mouth. 

Itachi slid his index finger into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, being sure it was plenty wet enough for the job it was about to do. Then, with a pop, he pulled the digit free and stuck it…

… in Sasuke's ear. He twisted it a few times to get as much as he could covered in his saliva.

Finally, he allowed the boy to push him off and watched in amusement as Sasuke stood up, rubbing furiously at his ear. “That was disgusting, Itachi!” He bellowed. “I feel like I need a shower now.”

Itachi just laughed. “I’ve told you before, what you do to me, I do to you. Maybe now you’ll listen to my warning.”

Sasuke glared at the wall as he continued to rub his ear and dip his finger into it to get rid of the moist feeling. “Yeah, well… I’m telling mom!” He yelled as he shuffled off. 

More laughter spilled from Itachi. “What do you think she’s gunna do? Spank me for giving you a wet willy?”

~!~

Two hours later, Itachi was sitting on the couch in the living room, enjoying some TV time before bed when he felt some stiff and wet slide into his ear for the second time that day. He turned just in time to see his brother whip around the corner into the hallway. 

“Sasuke!”


End file.
